


quicksand jesus

by ffffftdaaa



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drug Use, Friendship, Hitchhiking, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Running Away, think: slow oblivion, think: the uncompromising permanence of change, think: what happened to make you this way ?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffffftdaaa/pseuds/ffffftdaaa
Summary: Летом 1979 года Эксл наконец-то выбирается из Индианы
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Kudos: 2





	quicksand jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [quicksand jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273956) by [inkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk). 



> разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Комментарий от автора:  
> Я представляю вам совершенно не каноничный фанфик по ганзам! В комплекте с одним (1) упрямым беглецом, беспокойным прошлым и феерией автостопа по пересеченной местности.  
> Название взято из песни Skid Row. И давайте притворимся, что написание этого не заняло у меня одиннадцать месяцев.
> 
> Так же перевод опубликован тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9856864
> 
> Смело заявляю, что это одна из лучших работ в фандоме ганзов. Перевод занял около месяца и столько крови и слез я в жизни ни над чем не проливала. Огромное спасибо inkk за труд и за разрешение перевести работу.
> 
> От себя посоветую Roadhouse Blues - the doors, очень подходит под настроение работы, на мой взгляд

Летом 1979 года Эксл почти выбирается из Индианы.

Он покидает Лафайет с парой свитеров в рюкзаке, ботинками на ногах и полным карманом денег, с трудом заработанных на подстригании газонов, и через скудные полдня езды автостопом, молодая пара, которая его подобрала, решает что с них хватит.

В конце концов, его высаживают в нескольких милях от границы Кентукки, недалеко от захудалого поселения под названием Эврика. Вокруг нет ничего, кроме заправки.

— Ты хороший мальчик, — с ноткой извинения в голосе говорит девушка, когда Эксла высаживают на обочине. Ей на вид лет девятнадцать-двадцать, не больше. У нее красивые светлые волосы и несколько прыщиков на правой щеке. Парень вообще ничего не говорит, когда Эксл вылезает под палящее солнце.

Эксл не смотрит, как облако пыли поднимается под колесами маленького синего фургона, когда тот мчится прочь. Вместо этого он идет в сторону заправки.

Когда Эксл входит в небольшое здание, тихий звон возвещает о его прибытии. Он окидывает взглядом белый, затертый линолеум, два ряда шатких полок с туалетными принадлежностями, закусками и консервами, и наконец худощавого мальчика, решающего кроссворд за стойкой. Когда Эксл говорит, воздух кажется густым и вязким.

«Вы нанимаете?»

Мальчик поднимает голову. Его глаза бегают, осматривая полки одну за другой из-под каштановых волос.

«Нет».

«Оу…»

Эксл смотрит на него сверху вниз, разглядывает бело-голубую, полосатую форменную рубашку с пуговицами, браслеты на запястьях, табличку с именем, которое, очевидно, было соскоблено, а сверху черным маркером написано «И-З-З-И».

«Ты уверен?»

«У нас достаточно персонала».

«Я могу мыть туалеты, — упрямо настаивает Эксл, — или… Или мыть окна, или еще что-нибудь. Все, что нужно, я сделаю».

Мальчик за прилавком смотрит, явно не впечатленный. Эксл потный от ходьбы, он раскраснелся на полуденном солнце, грязно-зеленые глаза сверкают под копной медно-рыжих, отросших волос. Он пытается успокоить раздражение, вызванное бесстрастным взглядом.

«Слушай, приятель, а можно мне хотя бы позвонить?» — пока Эксл говорит, он понимает, что даже если мальчик скажет «Да», звонить ему будет некуда.

Мальчик смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем опускает взгляд на потрепанный кроссворд.  
«Это магазин моего дяди, — наконец уступает он, но тон все еще напряженный. Он щелкает ручкой и наигранно небрежно постукивает ей по странице. — Он на заднем дворе колет дрова. Иди поговори с ним, если тебе так хочется работать».

Эксл идет на задний двор.

Дядя, о котором говорил мальчик, высокий, жилистый мужик с серебристой щетиной, редеющими волосами и склонностью к жеванию табака. Подлый сукин сын по всем статьям. Эксл знает этот тип людей. У него уходит десять минут на то, чтобы убедить дать ему работу.

«Можешь убираться, — ворчит дядя. — Доллар пятьдесят в час. Туалет, полы, окна, стены и все остальное. Иногда будешь сидеть на кассе. Надо починить раковину. Спать будешь в кладовой. В конце Августа тебя здесь не будет. Понятно?»

Эксл кивает. Полтора доллара в полтора раза ниже минимальной оплаты, но он не в том положении, чтобы торговаться.

Лицо мужчины дергается, он плюет в грязь, не отводя слезящихся глаз от Эксла и недовольно спросил: «Как ты сказал, тебя зовут?» 

«Эксл».

Дядя с явным неодобрением хмыкает и поднимает топор. 

«Мой племянник — никчемный лентяй, он расскажет тебе что делать, — дядя кивает головой в сторону магазина и добавляет: — и помяни мое слово, красавчик, если я поймаю тебя на воровстве, тебе повезет, если ты доберешься до ближайшей фермы живым».

Эксл стискивает зубы и снова кивает.

«Понятно».

Мужчина отворачивается, на клетчатой рубашке огромное потное пятно. Он поднимает топор и одним ударом раскалывает полено надвое. К тому времени, как он повторяет это второй раз, Эксл возвращается в здание.

«Я получил работу», — говорит он мальчику за прилавком.

Племянник поднимает голову и смотрит на него с тем настороженным подозрением, которое бывает у бродячего животного и вкрадчиво переспрашивает: «Да?»

Эксл слегка выпячивает подбородок.   
«Да».

Мальчик коротко и резко кивает, и этот преувеличенно мужественный жест кажется чужим и неуместным для его гибкого тела. 

«Я Иззи», — наконец, говорит он.

«Эксл».

«Пойдем, покажу где у нас склад».

Эксл быстро осваивается после первого же дня. Его работа достаточно простая: просыпаться в шесть утра, чтобы открыть магазин вместе с Иззи, начать уборку к семи, работать до половины первого, снова убраться, потом полчаса на ужин. После этого он может делать все что захочет. Магазин будет открыт до десяти или одиннадцати, чтобы успеть обслужить последнюю волну дальнобойщиков, проходящих через заправку.

К счастью, дядя удивительным образом отсутствует большую часть дня, за исключением тех моментов, когда он рыскает по магазину и ругает своего племянника при каждом удобном случае.

— Он ездит за продуктами, — говорит Иззи, когда Эксл спрашивает его об этом на четвертый день, и затем отводит взгляд на полку, которую заполняет банками томатного супа. Костлявые пальцы дергаются.

Эксл делает вид, что не замечает, когда дядя возвращается и, спотыкаясь, бормочет слова ненависти в сторону Иззи. Он всегда старается держаться подальше, когда начинаются крики, но он не может избежать пустоты в глазах мальчика в течение нескольких часов после произошедшего.

— Он называет тебя Джеффри, — замечает Эксл. Они проводят инвентаризацию в воскресенье вечером, Иззи считает все в магазине, а Эксл записывает под диктовку синей ручкой в старом, облезлом блокноте.

Иззи делает паузу и его плечи напрягаются.

— Не называй меня так, — отвечает он. Возникает секундное беспокойство прежде, чем Эксл откапывает в себе достаточно фальшивой небрежности, чтобы сказать: «Хорошо». Он рефлекторно хочет предложить что-то еще, вроде того, что ты не должен мне говорить,  
или может быть я откроюсь тебе, если ты откроешься мне.  
Что-то, чтобы сказать, что все в порядке. Я знаю, каково это — носить имя, которое тебе не принадлежит.  
Но его рот не открывается — дрогнули лишь губы, — поэтому он уходит от нежелательного разговора; они оба снова замолкают.

— Тринадцать, — объявляет Иззи, когда он заканчивает пересчитывать стопку одноразовых бритв. Эксл послушно записывает цифру. Они делают несколько неуверенных шагов, чтобы перейти к следующему пункту.

— Почему ты не уходишь? — спрашивает Эксл.

Время — половина восьмого вечера; они сидят снаружи, на крыше деревянного сарая, когда августовское солнце бросает на двоих свой последний золотой отблеск, перед тем как зайти за горизонт. Какое-то время они обмениваются сигаретами: пачка кончилась полчаса назад, и Иззи боится, что его дядя заметит, если они украдут еще одну. Теперь им придется ждать следующей поставки, чтобы получить еще.

На долгое мгновение между ними повисает молчание, а потом мальчик едва заметно пожимает худыми плечами, сгорбившись.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Не могу, — просто отвечает он. — Мой дядя... он единственный, кто согласился взять меня к себе. У меня больше ничего не осталось, — а затем добавляет так тихо, что это больше похоже на выдох: — у меня больше никого нет.

Он смотрит на мир так, словно вот-вот исчезнет в волнистой ткани своей униформы. Эксл чувствует укол бессмысленного раскаяния в груди, когда предлагает пойти вместе с ним.  
Эти слова приятно звучат на языке, поэтому он повторяет их, на этот раз уверенно:  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной. Мы можем выбраться отсюда вместе. У меня немного денег, времени осталось всего две недели, и мы могли бы… — он замолкает.

Иззи кивает и наклоняет голову; розовый оттенок солнечного света обводит его щеки, шею, переносицу.  
— Наверное… — говорит он.

Впрочем, ответ достаточно ясен.

Эксл спрашивает это же еще раз ровно через две недели.

Уже девять вечера, и они курят возле пустого ящика из-под льда, слева от входной двери, внимательно следя за приближающимися фарами: дядя скоро вернется, и он не в лучших отношениях с Иззи — впрочем, как и всегда — после очередной утренней ссоры.  
(Эксл не спрашивал, но он слышал свое имя на губах Иззи и имя Кэтрин  
от дяди, но не стал подслушивать дальше их перепалку.)

Он живет здесь уже около полутора месяцев, считая удушливые и туманные от жары дни, наполненные стрекотом сверчков с соседних полей. Он знает, что время почти вышло, потому он задаёт вопрос снова.

— Я не могу, — отвечает Иззи. — Я хочу, но я не могу… я не могу оставить его, я не могу… 

Они молчат некоторое время, пока сухой, пыльный ветер обдувает их. 

— Да, — прерывает тишину Эклс. Он тушит сигарету о стену здания и бросает ее на гравий между своими ботинками. — Да ладно тебе. Я все понял.

Они заходят внутрь.

Этой ночью Эксл запихивает все деньги, которые накопил, в карманы своей самой теплой куртки; хватает просроченный кит-кат и пачку сигарет с полки, после уходит в маячащее пространство плоских дорог, простирающихся перед ним.

Лето почти закончилось.

Водитель грузовика останавливается возле него в два часа ночи, в шести милях к западу от заправки, и спрашивает, куда он идет. «Не знаю, — ответил он, — как далеко вы можете меня отвезти?» Бородач лишь приглашает его на борт и продолжает путь, так ничего и не ответив. Слабый, усталый проблеск победы появляется, когда они, наконец, пересекают мост через реку Огайо. Небо кажется тяжелым. Сейчас лето 1979 года, и впервые в своей жизни Эксл выбирается из Индианы.  
Остаток пути до Оклахомы он проводит в машине, глядя в окно и думая о мальчике, которого зовут не Джеффри.

К тому времени, как октябрь подходит к концу, Эксл спит на улицах Нового Орлеана. В какой-то момент, примерно пару месяцев назад, он вернулся на юго-восток автостопом, добравшись до самого края Мексиканского залива.  
Луизиана не так уж плоха — люди здесь живые, культура живая и здесь достаточно тепло, чтобы хватало только куртки и джинсов, в которых можно было ходить большую часть времени. Но когда идет дождь, это — отвратительно. Каждый раз, когда он просыпается, то чувствует себя старше еще года на три.  
В основном он бродит по улицам, сидит с другими бездомными, иногда попрошайничает. Ему больше всего нравятся бедные улицы, где дети играют в футбол наполовину сдутыми мячами, где бабушки сидят в тапочках на ступеньках и курят, и запах табака смешивается с запахом свежего хлеба и громким лаем собак, почти никогда не утихающим.

Это был хороший день: у Эксла в карманах звенит мелочь, а спину согревает солнце. В приюте, в пяти кварталах к западу, сегодня подают суп. Он почти уверен, что его останется еще немного, когда очередь из стариков и детей закончится.  
Почти пять вечера, когда он идет по одной из самых людных улиц, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми: женщинами в платьях до колен или струящихся брюках, на шустрых маленьких каблуках, стучащих по асфальту; мужчинами в узких брюках и шикарных рубашках — все с семьями, друзьями и с прекрасным успешным будущим.  
Эксл чувствует себя немного не на своем месте.  
В Индиане сейчас было бы около шести часов. Он представляет себе, как его мама готовит ужин для детей, суетится на кухне и ругается из-за того, что они отказываются есть бобы; слышится тихий стук ножей и вилок, когда они садятся за стол.  
На секунду воспоминание заставляет его почувствовать себя лучше. Затем теплое чувство рассеивается, на её место приходит усталость и голод, ощущаемый ещё сильнее.  
Эксл задается вопросом: стоит ли его стул все еще пустым за обеденным столом? Он гадает, спрашивали его брат и сестра о нем, и что им сказала мама. Может, она даже счастлива, что на один голодный рот стало меньше. 

Все это внезапно кажется очень далеким.

Как только темнеет, он находит неприметное здание с широкой лестницей и устраивается там на ночь. Бетон грязный и почти не дает укрытия, но Экслу достаточно того, что он находится не на пути случайного бездомного или проститутки, проходящих мимо. Он засыпает, укрывшись курткой от света уличного фонаря.

В момент пробуждения, Эксл сначала не совсем понимает, почему его сердце так колотится в груди. Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться и только сейчас звуки борьбы достигают его ушей; сдавленный крик, драка, скольжение обуви по тротуару.   
Затаив дыхание, он заглядывает за угол.  
Эксл не может сразу понять, что происходит, но даже при плохом освещении он видит две фигуры, дерущиеся под фонарным столбом, и это заставляет его пульс подскочить к горлу.  
— Сука! — рычит низкий голос. Еще немного злой возни, затем звук удара кулаком о стену, сопровождаемый болезненным вскриком. Одна из фигур — высокий, широкоплечий мужчина с толстыми руками — отшатывается назад, тяжело дыша.  
Эксл мельком замечает ботинок на высоком каблуке, когда следует еще один удар. Другая фигура — высокая и худощавая женщина — не прекращает нападения, пока мужчина жалко не сбегает вниз по улице, прикрывая руками голову.  
«Да, вот так тварь! Я тебе яйца оторву, пидор ебучий!» — кричат сбегающему вслед.  
Эксл растеряно моргает, ошеломленный низким, грубым голосом. Он широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдает, как человек ковыляет к тому месту, где он спал, останавливаясь всего в паре футов от него, чтобы нагнуться и поднять красную туфлю на шпильке, которая слетела во время драки.  
— На что это ты уставился, малыш? — Эксл вздрагивает, поднимая глаза от того места, где нога в чулке скользнула в туфлю. Лицо над ним скрыто тенью, но он смутно различает подозрительное выражение и два темных глаза, смотрящих прямо на него. Это мальчик, немного старше Эксла и определенно сильнее.  
— Я… я просто спал, — выдавливает Эксл, а потом, сам того не желая, спрашивает: — Ты в порядке?   
Повисает пауза, потом раздается невесёлый смех.   
— О, я прекрасно справляюсь, ничего. Спасибо за помощь.  
— Я... мне очень жаль, — у Эксла пересыхает во рту. Мальчик машет рукой, и на этот раз Эксл замечает в темноте блеск белых зубов.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Не беспокойся об этом, детка. Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.  
К его удивлению, парень делает еще несколько шагов и быстро садится слева от него, бесцеремонно вытянув длинные ноги на грязном тротуаре.   
— Ты не против?  
Эксл качает головой.  
— Бессмысленно спрашивать у тебя зажигалку, да? — продолжил говорить незнакомец.   
Эксл снова качает головой. Парень вздыхает.  
— Пиздец. Ночь почти закончилась, а я не успел заработать на еду на завтра.  
— Там, восточнее, есть столовая, — тихо говорит Эксл. — Они… я все время туда хожу.  
— Да, — хмыкает парень в ответ. — Им не нравится, что мы там околачиваемся, — на непонимающий взгляд Эксла он добавляет: — ну знаешь, пидарасы, трансвеститы, торговцы задницами — как бы это не называлось.  
Брови Эксла слегка приподнимаются, и он отводит взгляд.  
— Оу…  
На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Мимо проносится машина, исчезая в тени так же быстро, как и появилась.  
— Меня зовут Никки, кстати, — говорит парень.  
— Эксл.  
— Ты здесь часто бываешь?  
— Нет, я… я не отсюда. Просто проезжаю мимо, наверное.  
Никки одаривает его самодовольной улыбкой.   
— Забыл адрес отеля?  
Эскл чувствует вспышку злости и выдавливает:   
— Иди нахуй.  
— Хэй, чувак, мы все там были.  
Они сидят в тишине еще мгновение, прежде чем Никки спрашивает:   
— Хочешь минет?  
Эксл вздрагивает.   
— Что?  
— Минет, — повторяет Никки, закатывая глаза и тыкая языком во внутреннюю сторону щеки. — Десять баксов, — он прищуривается, окидывая Эксла беглым взглядом, — но, может быть, тебя я сделаю скидку, учитывая то, что ты похоже очень расстроен своей удачливостью и все такое.  
— Я…нет — ошеломленно отвечает Эксл.  
Никки смеется, сверкнув зубами.  
— Как хочешь.  
Ближе к утру Никки забирает его домой. Он не объясняет, просто встает на ноги и протягивает руку, говорит: «Пошли со мной». И Эксл идет. Они проходят пару кварталов и оказываются на втором этаже заброшенного здания с голыми бетонными стенами и кусками битого стекла и пластика на полу. Здесь пахнет плесенью и сыростью.  
— ТиБон! — кричит Никки, неуклюже поднимаясь по лестнице, стуча каблуками по каждой ступеньке. — Милый, я дома!   
Из глубины комнат доносится глухой стук, а после быстрый топот приближающихся шагов.  
Эксл тщательно соблюдает дистанцию, стоя за спиной Никки и используя его как барьер между собой и открытым дверным проемом.  
— В чем дело? Ты опоздал. Все в порядке? Тут был один парень, ох... — внезапно из-за плеча Никки на Эксла уставилась пара глаз, темных и любопытных, под тенью грязной черной челки. — А кто этот ребенок?  
Никки отодвигается в сторону, за плечо подталкивая Эксла вперед. — Томми, это Эксл. Эксл, это Томми. Он поживет с нами немного.   
Томми немного выше Никки, но очень худой и острый. Его лицо классически красиво, с густыми бровями и выступающими скулами — в параллельной вселенной и с хорошей кормежкой, он мог бы легко сойти с первых страниц журналов.  
— О... — говорит Томми. — А он, э-э-э… работает?  
Никки качает головой, прежде чем Эксл успевает ответить.   
— Нет, он просто проезжает мимо. Он выглядел таким потерянным, что я подумал, что позволю ему вписаться к нам ненадолго, — Он снова оборачивается к Экслу с ухмылкой. — Верно, малыш?  
— Д-да, — выдавливает Эксл, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, прежде тем как остановить взгляд на Томми. Облизнул сухие губы. — Э-э-э, рад познакомиться.  
Губы Томми кривятся в усмешке — он явно забавляется таким жестким проявлением официальности.   
— Взаимно, — подыгрывает он, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.  
— Если ты собираешься остаться, то должен помогать доставать еду, — говорит ему Никки за общей миской лапши быстрого приготовления. Солнце начинает подниматься. — Это правило. Мы с Томми делимся всем, что у нас есть, но даже этого недостаточно, чтобы жить только вдвоем. Так что, если ты хочешь остаться, ты должен помогать.  
— Хорошо, — без колебаний согласился Эксл.

Проходит ноябрь. Эксл учится быть быстрым и незаметным. Он попрошайничает днем, делает грязную работу, если что-то доступно; заводит знакомство с китаянкой в пиццерии, в пяти кварталах отсюда, которая начинает давать ему разные объедки в конце смены.  
— Мой босс убьет меня, если узнает, — торопливо говорит она. Их руки соприкасаются, когда она протягивает ему все еще теплую коробку, жир просачивается сквозь картон и Эксл чувствует как у него текут слюнки. Он смотрит в ее темно-карие глаза и бормочет слова благодарности.  
— Да, конечно, — вздыхает она, — всегда пожалуйста. Просто уходи сейчас, хорошо? Он не любит, когда мы раздаем еду, он думает, что вокруг нас начнут болтаться не те люди.

Однажды, примерно спустя месяц, ее, девушки, там уже нет. Незнакомый мужчина начинает закрывать пиццерию каждую ночь; он плюет и говорит Экслу, чтобы тот убирался.

Вернемся в убежище. Вернемся к украденным банкам с тунцом. Вернемся к Томми и Никки. Они дают ему крышу над головой, они учат его жить, и он покорно отчитывается каждый вечер. Они вдвоем обычно выходят работать поочередно, но в те моменты, когда выходят они оба, ночи становятся особенно холодными и несчастными.  
Это большая редкость — когда все дома. Это то время, когда они рано ложатся спать, свернувшись калачиком в одеялах, разговаривая друг с другом, пока Эксл читает или уходит на улицу, делает что-то еще, пытаясь дать им немного уединения.  
Он старается не смотреть, не желая совать нос в чужие дела. Но они… близки. Ближе, чем должны быть мужчины, думает он; слипшиеся вместе, мягко двигаются и все время бормочут; он не может различить, чьи волосы кому принадлежат.

Они с Томми одни, когда Эксл находит в себе силы спросить. Время восемь или девять утра, парни сидят вместе, ожидая, когда Никки вернется с работы. Томми рассказывает ему истории, как всегда, а Эксл не может связать его слова вместе.  
В разговоре наступает пауза, во время которой Томми закуривает сигарету и спрашивает:   
— Что тебя так волнует, малыш?  
— А?  
— Ты так хмуро смотришь, — ухмыляется Томми, протягивая палец, чтобы ткнуть его прямо в переносицу. — В чем дело?  
Эксл отталкивает его, открывает рот и снова закрывает.   
— Я просто… — начинает он и снова колеблется. — Ты и Никки… — вы вместе?  
Томми просто смотрит на него в течение секунды. Он невозмутимо пожимает плечами, но выражение его лица, кажется, немного тускнеет.   
— О... Нет, мы — нет. Все совсем не так. Не совсем, — он делает еще одну глубокую затяжку и выдыхает дым из носа, потом вздыхает и тушит сигарету о пол. — Ты должен понять: когда ты живешь так, как мы, у тебя должен быть кто-то.  
Эксл кивает и отводит взгляд. Он считает, что это хороший ответ.  
— Не волнуйся об этом, малыш, — мягко говорит Томми, протягивая руку, чтобы растрепать волосы Эксла на затылке. — Никки вернется через час, и тогда мы пойдем завтракать, прежде чем он ляжет спать.

Наступает Новый год, и 1979-й выбрасывается в мусорку без сожалений. Эксл не грустит, видя, как он уходит.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Никки работает во время того, как бьют часы; а Томми рядом с Экслом, и они вдвоем жмутся друг к другу на матрасе, в углу, чтобы согреться, когда радио, которое транслирует отсчет времени, включается и выключается.  
— Ты загадаешь желание? — спрашивает Томми; приемник снова заходится статикой. Томми выше Эксла на три или четыре дюйма, но сейчас, сжавшись в клубок, он выглядит совсем маленьким.  
— Да, — наконец отвечает Эксл, потому что ему кажется, именно это нужно услышать кому-то вроде Томми.  
Радио замолкает, когда диктор отсчитывает: « шесть, пять, четыре... — но это не имеет значения. Во всяком случае, Эксл больше не видит необходимости надеяться на что-либо. Он просто наблюдает, как Томми бормочет в такт с диктором: —... три, два, один, с Новым годом!»   
В сокрушительной тишине он торжественно формулирует свое желание. Ресницы отбрасывают тени на его щеки, Томми сейчас выглядит как Серафим. Через несколько секунд радио снова выключается, и Томми открывает глаза.  
—… пожаловать в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятый, ребята!  
Эксл позволяет Томми поцеловать его, потому что он думает, что именно это нужно кому-то вроде Томми. Это не должно ничего значить. И не будет.  
Он, Эксл, останется на некоторое время, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
Когда Эксл снова остается один, наступает март. Он не говорит Никки и Томми, что уезжает, потому что это не нужно — они узнают об этом раньше него самого. Никаких церемоний. У Эксла нет вещей, чтобы собирать их, поэтому Томми дарит ему шоколадный батончик «Caravelle» и поцелуй в щеку. Шоколадку он кладет в карман на потом. Никки уходит на ночь и Эксл идет с ним четыре квартала, где они останавливаются на углу улицы.  
Они стояли там минуту; Эксл смотрит вниз, на свои грязные кроссовки и на острые носы сапог Никки.  
— Знаешь, у тебя все получится, — заговорил Никки. — Я знаю, что получится.   
Эксл поднимает глаза и секунду смотрит на него с сомнением.   
— Я знаю, малыш. Ты не такой… — Никки неопределенно машет рукой, — не знаю. Ты просто не такой, как мы, я и Томми. Ты не так устал. Я думаю, что ты все еще достаточно зол, чтобы пойти и сделать что-то с собой.   
Наступает пауза. Где-то рядом гудит машина.   
— Я действительно не хочу уходить, — наконец говорит Эксл. Он никогда не умел прощаться; обычно кажется, что слова очень просто подбирать, но прямо сейчас он не знает, как заставить себя сказать даже простое «спасибо».  
— Да, я знаю, — вздыхает Никки до того, как Эксл успевает открыть рот. Он вытаскивает пачку сигарет из заднего кармана, достает сигарету, вытаскивает что-то еще из коробки и сует Экслу в руку. — Но ты должен. Слушай меня, малыш. Я не знаю, как далеко ты уедешь, но этого достаточно, чтобы выбраться из Доджа. Просто иди, хорошо? В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть автобусная станция. За этим углом, — он показывает на улицу слева от них. Эксл смотрит на потертые края сложенной двадцатки, зажатой между пальцами и качает головой.   
— Никки, эй, я не могу это взять. Это... я не могу, чувак, это слишком много, я не могу…   
— Заткнись, — перебивает его Никки. — Успокойся, ладно? Это мое, а не мое и Томми. Это были, не знаю, деньги на день рождения или что-то вроде. До сих пор они ни разу не пригодились, — он неловко пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, кладя пачку обратно в карман и вытаскивая зажигалку.  
Эксл моргает, глядя на деньги, потом снова смотрит на Никки.   
— Я не...  
Никки тихо вздыхает и притягивает его к себе, обнимая. Его глаза скрыты в тени, когда он отстраняется и говорит: «Проваливай, ладно? Тебе пора уходить. Я больше не хочу тебя здесь видеть».  
Эксл молча кивает. Никки легонько похлопывает его по плечу, и тогда Эксл позволяет себе уйти вниз по темному тротуару.  
Прежде чем свернуть за угол следующего здания, Эксл оглядывается и видит Никки, стоящего у фонарного столба. Он курит и дрожит от холода в коротких кожаных шортах и обрезанной футболке.  
Они встречаются взглядами в последний раз, и Никки весело машет рукой в перчатке. Его рот кривится в ухмылке, сигарета зажата между кроваво-красными губами и затем Эксл поворачивает за угол.

Он больше никогда не увидит Никки.

Эксл садится на первый же автобус, идущий в другой штат и едет на нем до края Луизианы, и выходит на следующий день где-то в Техасе.

Время идет, как и всё остальное.

Следующие два месяца — период бесконечных, изнурительных поездок автостопом на восток, каждая машина — несколько часов или несколько дней: так долго, как люди позволяли ему ехать с ними. Недели сливаются в беспорядочный водоворот незнакомцев, заправок и неудобных скамеек, поисков еды там где, можно ее получить. Чаще всего дни заканчиваются с пустотой в желудке. У него не определенного плана путешествия, потому он в конечном итоге медленно продвигается к тихоокеанскому побережью. Но это его не беспокоит. Даже это лучше чем Индиана.  
В какой-то момент его подхватывает пара парней с длинными волосами, банданами и куртками с бахромой — очевидно, отголоски ушедшей эпохи свободной любви — и Эксл путешествует с ними в фургоне в течение четырех дней, пока они блуждают по Аризоне отвратительно медленным темпом.

Эксл в основном держится в стороне. Хотя, очевидно, что Себастьян и Рейчел в глубине души беззаботные наркоманы; они молоды, дерзки и безгранично энергичны, поглощенные друг другом так сильно, что не оставляют места ни для чего другого. У Эксла входит в привычку курить травку и глотать ЛСД, которыми они так любезно делятся. Он садится за руль, когда они просят и уходит почти на час, когда они останавливают фургон и начинают пожирать друг друга глазами.

То, как Себастьян и Рэйчел проявляют привязанность — странно и непонятно для Эксла. Они отличаются от Никки и Томми, прежде всего тем, что их отношения идут параллельно модели «парень-девушка», с которой он вырос, но одновременно она не уместна; даже с волосами до плеч, ни один из них не похож на женщину. Есть что-то совершенно незнакомое, когда Эксл видит их, свернувшихся вместе в кузове фургона, или когда они смеются, небрежно обмениваясь поцелуями, пока Себастьян держит одну руку на руле в смутной попытке не слететь с дороги.

Но помимо этого есть еще любопытство.

Он все еще думает об Иззи.

Сиэтл. Конец Мая. 1980.

Мне некуда идти.  
Как я сюда попал?

Эксл сидит у заднего входа в какой-то клуб, справа от мусорных баков, притянув колени к груди и пытаясь уловить слабые звуки музыки играющей внутри группы. Температура на улице, может быть, чуть меньше пятидесяти градусов — достаточно тепло, чтобы не замерзнуть насмерть и достаточно холодно, чтобы заставить его дрожать. Иногда он слышит, как люди проходят мимо входа, кричат и уходят в переулок.  
Эксл сидит там час или два. Оне не чувствует, как засыпает, но на какое-то время все-таки вылетает из реальности, а следующее что он слышит — громкий треск и крик, слепящая боль, и его руки рефлекторно поднимаются, чтобы закрыть голову. Он смущенно смотрит вверх с грязного тротуара и видит удивленное лицо над ним.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Какого хрена, — бормочет он.  
— С тобой все в порядке, чувак? Черт, прости, я не видел тебя, не знал…  
Голос замолкает, когда парень смотрит, как Эксл поднимается на ноги, немного спотыкаясь и убирая руку с головы. На ладони остается липкое пятно.  
— Твою мать, — повторяет Эксл ровным голосом.  
— У тебя кровь, — говорит парень, протягивая руку, но Эксл просто поворачивается, чтобы окинуть своего обидчика ядовитым взглядом.  
— Ни хрена себе, Шерлок. Ты только что ударил меня ебаной металлической дверью.  
Парень с неуверенным видом отдергивает руку. При ближайшем рассмотрении он примерно того же возраста, что и сам Эксл — возможно, немного младше — но намного выше, с длинными, тощими ногами и копной грязных синих волос. Глаза густо накрашены черным карандашом.  
— Прости, — повторяет парень. — Ты сидел перед дверью, Чувак, я не хотел…  
— Как скажешь, — решительно обрывает его Эксл.  
Парень выглядит смущенным.   
— И вообще, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя что, заперли снаружи?  
Эксл переминается с ноги на ногу.  
— Да, — лжет он.  
— А ты разве не... — прежде, чем мальчик успевает закончить свою фразу, дверь снова распахивается, и пухленькая девушка с прищуренными глазами и в разорванной черной футболке высовывается наружу. — Дафф! Двухминутная готовность, быстрее, блять.  
Этот парень — Дафф?— делает неопределенный жест в сторону Эксла. — Да-да, извини, я просто вышел покурить, а потом...  
Девушка смотрит на них и закатывает глаза.   
— Что угодно. Мне все равно, просто тащи свою задницу внутрь. — Она обращает свое внимание на Эксла. — А ты кто такой?  
Эксл ничего не говорит.  
— Его заперли, — говорит Дафф. Девушка хмурится еще сильнее, ее взгляд не меняется, когда она смотрит на Эксла. — Тогда ты, должно быть, тот парень, который пропал без вести. Стив. Вся твоя группа искала тебя последние полчаса, и они срывают ночь. Спасибо огромное, — на отмахивается от него быстрым, небрежным движением запястья. — Дафф, пошли. Если это шоу пройдет хорошо, мы попадем в финал.  
Высокий парень снова смотрит на Эксла. На его лице странное выражение, которое можно было бы принять за извиняющуюся улыбку.   
— Ну же, пошли. Вы слышали ее, э-э-э… Стив, не так ли?  
Эксл моргает.   
— Я не… — начинает он, но Дафф уже возвращается в здание; порыв спертого воздуха просачивается наружу, и он выжидательно придерживает за собой открытую дверь.

Там тепло.

Вопреки здравому смыслу Эксл следует за ним.

Оказывается, Дафф играет на барабанах в панк-группе.

Эксл чувствует себя немного плохо, когда тощий маленький чувак с кольцом в брови выходит на сцену после их выступления, щурясь в толпу и говорит: «Кто-нибудь видел парня по имени Стив? Его группа будет играть через пять минут, если он не покажет, то мы порвем декорации и продлим время Нейлпина».

Как и следовало ожидать, публика смеется. Чувак оглядывает их всех и неторопливо возвращается за кулисы, настоящего Стива все еще нигде нет.

Эксл скрещивает руки на груди и бросает взгляд на толпу вокруг него: ирокезы, кожаные куртки и пирсинг сверкают сквозь дымку дыма. Он недолго стоит в одиночестве, прежде чем высокая, неуклюжая фигура пробирается сквозь толпу к нему.

Дафф выглядит удивленным, когда он подходит и встает рядом с Экслом.  
— Итак, — начинает он заинтригованным тоном, добродушно скривив губы. — Либо ты на самом деле не Стив, либо ты, должно быть, какой-то особенный член-самосаботажник, чтобы вот так бросить свою группу.

Эксл упрямо отказывается поднять глаза, чтобы ответить ему, поэтому вместо этого он пристально смотрит на ключицы Даффа и говорит: «Ну, внутри здания намного теплее, чем снаружи».

У него красивые ключицы, думает он про себя; определенно, почти изящные. Не шее болтается золотой замок на цепи, Эксл видел такой у некоторых других панков.  
Дафф смеется.   
— Так ты действительно просто спал там?  
Эксл пожимает плечами; искра защитного гнева покалывает его позвоночник.  
— Не то чтобы мне нужно было быть где-то еще.

— Эй, честное слово, — отвечает Дафф с усмешкой, наклонив голову. — Не мне судить об этом, — Эксл замечает синюю полоску на его подбородке, там, где пот смешался с дешевой краской для волос. Она скользит по шее за воротник. — Значит, ты часто бываешь здесь?  
Эксл облизывает губы и крепче прижимает к себе руки.  
— Вроде как только что приехал в город.  
— А откуда?  
Эксл делает паузу, думает.   
— Новый Орлеан, — решает он.  
— Неужели? — Дафф удивленно поднимает брови. — Да. Долгая гребаная поездка.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Значит, ты тут просто тусишь?  
— Наверное.  
Губы Даффа дергаются. Он кашляет несколько раз и поднимает руку, чтобы почесать затылок, смущенно кивая.   
— Я тоже вроде как, — говорит он. — Но, хм. Если тебе некуда идти, то здесь есть дом, — предлагает он, — правда, в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Есть куча людей, которые остаются там. В основном панки. Я думаю, некоторые из педиков и кто-то еще, — он смущенно вздрагивает. — Я имею в виду, это не очень надежное место, но это крыша.  
— О... — говорит Эксл.  
— Ну, просто так. Если тебе что-то понадобится.  
— Я не педик, — говорит ему Эксл. Ответная ухмылка Даффа кажется забавной.— Хорошо, — повторяет он, ничуть не смущаясь. — Эм, Я пойду помогу собрать вещи, пока Ким не накричала на меня. Если ты решишь...  
Эксл не смотрит ему в глаза.   
— Я буду рядом, — говорит он, старательно сохраняя нейтральный тон.

Они выходят из клуба около двух часов ночи вместе с последними музыкантами. Дафф и та девушка, плюс Эксл и еще один невысокий, коренастый парень с обесцвеченными шипами свободы и носом, который явно был сломан больше, чем один раз.  
Как и сказал Дафф, дом находится всего в нескольких улицах отсюда; он темный и полуразвалившийся, расположенный между другими домами в таком же плачевном состоянии. Крыша провалилась внутрь, зловеще нависая над крыльцом и выкрашенными черной краской окнами по обе стороны двери, на которой баллончиком нарисован розовый треугольник.  
Дом кажется угрожающим по своей конституции, но невысокий парень и девушка — Ким, как узнал Эксл — смеются, когда поднимаются по ступенькам и входят. Дверной проем зияет позади них, как разинутый рот.  
«Ну вот и все, — говорит Дафф, когда Эксл следует за ним. — Хм, мы называем его домом педиков. Каждый вроде бы сам за себя, но мы иногда помогаем и делимся едой».  
Эксл кивает и ничего не отвечает.  
Внутри все погружено в темноту, на облупленные стены падают тени людей, которые ходят вокруг. Эксл мельком видит фонарь на кухне, а также огонь, горящий в мусорном баке в одной из других комнат, когда они проходят мимо, но никаких других источников света нет.  
«Ты можешь спать где угодно, — говорит Дафф Экслу через плечо. — Мы все делим матрасы и одеяла, так что бери то, что сможешь найти, —н показывает на дверь справа от них. — Эм, я буду здесь, в этой комнате, если хочешь остаться со мной. Чувствуй себя как дома».  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Эксл снова кивает.   
«Окей».  
Дафф делает паузу, скривив губы в улыбке.   
— А ты не очень-то разговорчив, верно?  
Эксл пожимает плечами. Он мысленно возвращается к Томми и Никки; он думает о бесконечных часах, которые они проводили, разговаривая с ночи до утра; о том, как они слушали его бессвязную болтовню. Он останавливается на простом, наполовину дерзком ответе: «Смотря с кем я разговариваю».  
Это замечание лишь вызывает ответный смех.  
— Конечно, принцесса, — глаза Даффа блестят в темноте, когда он наклоняет голову. — Кстати, как тебя зовут?

Эксл узнает, что с Даффом интересно говорить, если ты можешь преодолеть первоначальное раздражение от того, как он кашляет без остановки всю ночь и не дает всем спать.  
— Астма, — кротко говорит ему Дафф на следующее утро. —От плесени стало еще хуже.

Эксл хмыкает и устало трет глаза в знак согласия.

Насколько может судить Эксл, никто в доме не придерживается какого-либо графика — повседневная жизнь вращается вокруг сна весь день, выпрашивания еды и любого концерта, на который можно сходить.  
Он знакомится с некоторыми другими жильцами, такими как Энтони, который любит колоться героином на кухне, и Дэйвом, у которого есть мотоцикл, — но люди обычно держатся сами по себе, и, в свою очередь, Эксл тоже к ним не лезет.  
— Разве менты тебя не беспокоят? — Эксл спрашивает Даффа однажды днем, когда они сидят на полуразрушенном крыльце и курят. — Налоги. Или наркотики, или еще что-нибудь.  
Дафф пожимает плечами.   
— Иногда. — он затягивается сигаретой и передает ее Экслу. — Не слишком часто. Только если они действительно в дерьмовом настроении, я думаю. У этих ублюдков, вероятно, есть более серьезные проблемы, чем кучка бездомных скваттеров*.  
У него начинается приступ кашля.  
— Верно, — говорит Эксл, выдыхая дым. На мгновение они замолкают. Эксл потирает нос и передает сигарету обратно Даффу, наблюдая за мальчиком на велосипеде, проезжающим мимо по другой стороне улицы.  
— У тебя есть семья? — спрашивает Эксл.  
Дафф кивает и откашливается.   
— Да. Вообще-то, большая. Семь старших братьев и сестер.  
— О, — Эксл делает паузу. — Ты когда-нибудь скучал по ним?  
Легкое пожатие плечами.  
— Иногда, я думаю, — губы Даффа изгибаются в полуулыбке. — Не всегда все было хорошо, но… — он выдыхает дым, глядя в небо. — Думаю, сейчас уже ничего не поделаешь.  
Эксл кивает.  
— А у тебя? — Дафф переворачивает вопрос с ног на голову. — Ты когда-нибудь скучал по своей семье?  
— Я… нет, — Эксл качает головой, — нет. Не совсем.  
После паузы Дафф тихо спрашивает: «Плохая ситуация?»  
Эксл медлит с ответом.  
— Наверное, — наконец сдается он. — Я просто… мне нужно было уйти. — Я из Индианы, так что… любое место казалось лучше, чем там.  
Взгляд Даффа задумчив, когда они встречаются глазами.   
— И это все?  
— Может быть, — Эксл снова пожимает плечами. — Иногда я все еще чувствую себя недостаточно далеко.  
— Да, — кивает Дафф, делая последнюю затяжку и затушив сигарету на деревянном крыльце. — Я это понимаю. Я сам родом из этих мест. Жил в разных местах, но… . Я никогда по-настоящему не уезжал из города.  
— Верно, — Эксл поднимает бровь, отводя взгляд, чтобы зафиксировать его взгляд на куске бетона, лежащем рядом с его левой ногой. — Ты не хочешь уехать отсюда?  
— Уехать? — Дафф удивляется.  
— Да, — Эксл пожимает плечом, глядя на него серьезным взглядом. — Уехать. Не возвращаться. Навсегда. Ты не беспокоишься о том, чтобы находиться здесь всю жизнь?  
Даффу требуется секунда, чтобы покачать головой. Он улыбается, показывая зубы, и говорит: «Только не я, чувак. Я собираюсь править миром. Я буду круче, чем чертов Джонни Тандерс. Вот увидишь».

Кашель становится все хуже. Через полтора месяца после этого у Даффа начинается рвота и лихорадка.  
Он умирает во сне в течение следующих двух дней. Когда Эксл просыпается в то утро, все стоят вокруг тела, решая, что делать.  
Снова конец лета, и Эксл засовывает свои последние пять долларов в сапог и отправляется в Калифорнию. В последний раз он видит Даффа — клок голубых волос, торчащий из-под грязной простыни, которой кто-то накрыл его лицо.

Это просто ужасно.

Каждый раз, это разрушительно.

Лос-Анджелес — город ангелов, город неудачников, город Голливуда и бездомных детей, город сломанных носов.  
Впервые Эксл не останавливает проезжающие мимо машины. В конце концов, тысяча миль — это очень долгий путь.

Его приезд далеко не грандиозен, но он прогуливаться по бульвару Сансет в первую ночь. Такое ощущение, что город был здесь все это время, ожидая его: блудный сын, впервые ступивший на его грязную мостовую.  
Эксл вполне вписывается в эту грязь. Он спит на улице, выпрашивает еду, наблюдает за проходящими мимо фриками. За последний год его волосы отросли: они спутаны и жирными прядями прилипают к щекам. Ни намека на ту странную прическу с уродливой короткой челкой.

Он встречает Стивена на четвертый день своего пребывания в городе, когда заходит в скейт-парк. Эксл почти пятнадцать минут смотрит на то, как мальчик постоянно падает с доски на пыльный асфальт, прежде чем он, наконец, подходит, чтобы представиться   
— Эй, чувак! Я Стивен. Ты катаешься?  
Он выглядит как максимально стереотипный подросток из Калифорнии: типичный добродушный, курящий травку, крашеный перекисью блондин со склонностью к скейтбордингу, несмотря на его очевидное отсутствие таланта.  
Эксл произносит свое имя и твердое нет

— О, — отвечает Стивен. — Хочешь попробовать? Моя доска не очень хорошая, ну, ты знаешь. Если ты хочешь. Здесь вообще никого нет, — он пожимает плечом, показывая на безлюдную чашу во всем ее граффитированном бетонном великолепии.  
— Нет уж, спасибо.  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Стивен, затем плюхается на сухую траву рядом с Акселем. — Так, ты кто? — спрашивает он, прищурившись. — Не думаю, что я видел тебя здесь раньше.  
— Я не отсюда.  
— В гостях?  
Эксл пожимает плечами, борясь с желанием отодвинуться.  
— Наверное.  
— Где ты остановился? — настойчиво повторяет Стивен. — Я живу чуть дальше по дороге, в паре кварталов отсюда, — продолжает он, неопределенно указывая вдаль.  
На секунду Эксл просто смотрит на него. Потом он говорит: «Я нигде не остановился».  
— О, — говорит Стивен, нахмурив брови. — Ну... это… это нормально. Но скоро стемнеет, и здесь не слишком безопасно.  
— Я знаю.  
Наступает пауза. Порыв ветра проносится мимо.   
— Ты можешь переночевать у меня дома, — говорит Стивен. — Если хочешь. У меня есть запасной матрас. У меня есть братья, но они будут рады. А моя мама делает отличные блинчики.  
— Не нужно, — говорит Эксл. — Я не знаю, если...  
— Да ладно тебе, приятель, — с новообретенной убежденностью возражает Стивен, весело хлопая его по руке. — Ты тощий, как гребаный прутик, и моя мама будет счастлива, если ты позволишь ей накормить себя. И кроме того, — добавляет он, — не обижайся, но тебе, наверное, не помешает душ.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Через полчаса Эксл уже стоит на кухне скромного бунгало, напряженно разглядывая оранжевые шкафы и кафельные стены. Мать Стивена возится у плиты, лениво отмахиваясь от Стивена, когда он пытается выхватить кусочек красного перца с разделочной доски рядом с ней.  
— Стиви сказал мне, что ты присоединишься к нам за ужином, Эксл? — она обращается к нему, лишь на мгновение повернувшись, чтобы поймать его взгляд, прежде чем продолжить свою работу.  
— Э-э-э, да, мэм. Если вы не против.  
— Конечно, все в порядке, — твердо говорит она. — Почему бы тебе не помыться перед ужином, дорогой? Я могу постирать твою одежду, пока ты здесь. Я уверен, что у Стивена есть какая-нибудь пижама, ты можешь ее одолжить.  
— О, — Эксл нервничает. — Не нужно, мэм, я могу...  
— Чепуха, — обрывает его миссис Адлер, качая головой, и каштановые кудри ее аккуратной прически подпрыгивают. — Стивен, покажи Экслу ванную, ладно? И принеси ему пижаму.

Это странно. Пижама в бело-синюю полоску, застегнутая на все пуговицы, мягкая от многолетней стирки, — и она висит на изможденном теле Эксла.  
Это самое удобное место, в котором он был за все время. Он сидит скрестив ноги на запасном матрасе, рядом с кроватью Стивена, яркое одеяло лежит на его коленях, и он как никогда сильно ощущает желание содрать с себя кожу и уйти отсюда.  
— Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает Стивен, заходя в комнату и пинком закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Да, — говорит Эксл, наблюдая, как он подходит к кровати и забирается под одеяло.  
Кровать скрипит, когда он поворачивается, натягивая одеяло на себя, прежде чем устроиться. Он настороженно смотрит на Эксла поверх подушки.   
— Ты уверен? Потому что ты выглядишь как…   
Под пристальным взглядом Стивена Эксл еще крепче прижимает к себе руки.   
— Как что?  
— Как будто ты не хочешь быть здесь, — заканчивает Стивен.  
— Я не хочу, — говорит Эксл.  
— О.  
— Ничего личного. Это просто…   
— Да. Я знаю.  
Тишина.  
— Так, где ты хочешь быть? — всё-таки спрашивает Стивен.  
Эксл на секунду задумывается.   
— Где угодно, — отвечает он. — А может и нигде. Просто… там, где меня нет.  
Стивен тяжело вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, глядя в потолок.  
— Звучит дерьмово.  
Эксл не отвечает. Он плюхается на спину, а затем перекатывается на бок подальше от Стивена, поджимая ноги и натягивая одеяло до подбородка.  
— Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, — тихо говорит Стивен.  
— Спокойной ночи.

Будильник показывает шесть двадцать два, когда Эксл встает, тихо складывает свое одеяло и выскальзывает из комнаты. Стивен спит, когда дверь тихо закрывается. Ковер в коридоре заглушает звук его шагов. Он возвращается на кухню и в гостиную, где члены семьи Адлер смотрят на него с фотографий в рамках.  
Одежда. Куда она положила его одежду?  
Он как раз проверял все двери в надежде найти прачечную, когда услышал голос из коридора: «Это ты, Эксл? Все в порядке?»  
Он оборачивается и видит миссис Адлер, чей силуэт вырисовывается в проёме двери от утреннего света.  
— Да, мэм. Просто, хм... Пытаюсь найти свою одежду.  
— Ну конечно, дорогой. Я только что сняла ее с сушки, она ждет тебя на кухне.   
Эксл кивает, неловкая улыбка застывает на его лице.   
— Ты хочешь позавтракать? Хочешь кофе? Мальчики встанут только через пару часов.  
Эксл колеблется.   
— Я… Конечно, миссис Адлер. Да, пожалуйста.

Она ставит пластинку, поливает растения на подоконнике; делает яичницу; передает ему соль и перец, и называет его милый, и Эксл чувствует, что его сердце разбивается еще сильнее.  
— Ты ведь хотел сбежать, не так ли? — спрашивает она, поднося кружку к губам и наблюдая за ним через стол.  
Эксл пожимает плечами. Он не видит смысла отрицать это.   
— Просто не люблю быть обузой, — бормочет он, скребя вилкой тарелку.  
Миссис Адлер качает головой.   
— Не начинай с этого, — резко говорит она ему. — Я знаю, что мой Стиви любит приводить домой бездомных животных. Ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько захочешь.  
Эксл сглатывает комок в горле и говорит: «Я не могу».  
Миссис Адлер кивает.   
— Хорошо, — говорит она, — я понимаю. Но самое меньшее, что я могу сделать — это сделать тебе бутерброд, чтобы ты взял его с собой. И не вздумай улизнуть, не попрощавшись, слышишь?  
— Да, мэм.

Это хороший бутерброд. Он достаточно хорош, чтобы заставить Эксла развернуться и вернуться в объятия матери, которую он встретил менее чем сутки назад и которая стала для него ближе, чем кто-либо раньше.

Слэш приходит через две недели. Вихрь, сорвиголова, Ад на колесах трюкового велосипеда. Первые слова, которые он говорит Акселю: «Хэй, капкейк*.»  
— Отвали, — говорит Эксл, глядя на него с автобусной остановки прищуренными глазами.  
Чужие черты частично скрыты темнотой, но в свете уличного фонаря Эксл может разглядеть красивое лицо и темные глаза, большой ореол вьющихся волос, торчащих на три дюйма во все стороны.   
— Ты же знаешь, что автобус больше не ходит на эту остановку, верно? — говорит он, ухмыляясь, как будто ему только что рассказали анекдот.  
— Знаю, — пожимает плечами Эксл. Не то чтобы у него вообще были деньги на проезд.  
Слэш, как позже узнает Эксл, просто наклоняется вперед на своем руле.   
— Хочешь прокатиться?  
— С тобой, что ли?  
— Ну да, а почему нет? Кстати, куда ты направляешься?  
— Не знаю, — в упор отвечает Эксл.  
Слэш кивает, и на его губах появляется улыбка.   
— Ты бродяга, что ли?  
— Что-то вроде этого.  
— Новенький в Лос-Анджелесе?  
— Несколько недель, наверное. Приехал из Сиэтла.  
Брови Слэша удивленно приподнимаются.   
— Долгая поездка.  
Эксл пожимает плечами, проглатывая остатки глупой гордости.   
— До этого я был в Новом Орлеане, — говорит он.  
— Да, это определенно долгий гребаный трип, — одобрительно кивает Слэш. — Черт, — он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку сиденья, опираясь ногами о землю и покатываясь взад-вперед. — Так как тебя зовут?  
— Разве это имеет значение?  
Он пожимает плечами и смеется в ответ.   
— Наверное, нет. Но я Слэш, если хочешь знать.  
— Эксл.  
Слэш на мгновение задумчиво смотрит на него.  
— Ладно, Эксл, — говорит он, — почему бы тебе не залезть ко мне, и я отвезу тебя куда-нибудь подальше?

И только через десять минут, когда Слэш все же смог уговорить его, и они несутся вниз по улице, подскакивая на выбоинах, Эксл поворачивает голову чтобы спросить: «Куда мы едем?»  
Слэш смеется и поворачивает руль.   
— Домой, — говорит он, как будто это очевидно.

Ритм.

Спи до полудня, найди что-нибудь поесть, почитай книжку и жди, когда Слэш вернется с работы. Говорите и слушайте записи, пока Слэш кормит своих питомцев. Курите травку вместе, пока не перестанешь чувствовать свое тело. Засыпай. Повтори.

Они воруют выпивку и одалживают машины по выходным, пьют, курят и едут в пустыню. Наблюдают, как пыль рассеивается позади них. Над головой потрескивают телефонные провода.

На этот раз Эксл не бежит. Мир слишком неподвижен, воздух слишком тяжел, песок просачивается сквозь его кожу.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Здесь есть змеи? — Эксл спрашивает однажды.  
— Да, — медленно произносит Слэш, — Crotalus oreganus. Гремучая змея.  
Он облизывает пересохшие губы. Эксл смотрит. Они лежат на потрескавшейся земле, распластавшись. У Эксла кружится голова, как после карусели.  
Он застрял здесь.  
— Но они не такие и плохие, — продолжает Слэш. — Они больше напуганы, чем злы. Они не слишком опасны, если ты будешь осторожен.  
— Если только тебя не укусят, — ухмыляется Эксл, одна сторона его рта приподнимается, как будто он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Слэш кашляет и смеется.   
— Ага, а потом ты начинаешь разлагаться. Я слышал, что иногда это может занять пару дней, прежде чем ты умрешь.  
Эксл улыбается еще шире, протягивает руку и хватает Слэша за горячую, сухую ладонь.  
Солнце нещадно палит.

Они трахаются, потому что, возможно, им больше нечего делать.

Эксл не сопротивляется, когда неделю спустя Слэш целует его. Он не протестует, когда Слэш прижимает его спиной к стене спальни, скользя пальцами по животу под футболкой. Он не отталкивает, когда они оказываются голыми и потными на кровати, а Слэш оставляет засосы на его шее. Оба тяжело дышат.

Эксл не говорит: «нет». Он поворачивает голову набок и приподнимает бедра, чувствуя, как волосы Слэша касаются его щеки; он смотрит на стену, на плакаты, видит Джо Перри, который смотрит на него в ответ. Он задыхается, стонет и ничего не говорит.

После этого он тоже ничего не говорит. Слэш так нежно произносит его имя, так тепло потирает его плечо, но Эксл только пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Он хотел этого; он просто не знает, почему это так грязно.

На этой неделе Слэш теряет работу. Он сказал это Экслу, когда когда вернулся домой. Скидывает кроссовки и падает на кровать.  
Эксл спросил, что он собирается делать. Тихо, потому что часть его боится, что Слэш сердится, что снова нужно держаться на расстоянии. На всякий случай.  
После паузы он получает ответное пожатие плечами.   
— Наверное, найду себе новое место, — говорит Слэш. — Я думаю, что на заправке нанимают, а может быть, и в зоомагазине. — Он ковыряет мозоль секунду, затем поворачивается и с улыбкой встречается взглядом с Акселем.   
— Не беспокойся об этом, ладно? Я позабочусь о нас. . Я все еще могу это сделать.

Эксл не может точно определить когда «о себе» превратилось в «о нас».

В следующие выходные они возвращаются в пустыню и закидываются кислотой. Они трахаются, и когда Эксл наклоняется над капотом машины друга Слэша, он видит цвета там, где их нет. Его руки липнут к горячему металлу. Он встречается взглядом со своим отражением и выдерживает его собственный пристальный взгляд, чувствуя, как его охватывает спокойствие.  
А потом Слэш целует его. Он смеется. Он кладет одеяло на землю и крепко прижимает Эксла к себе, слушая его бесконечные разговоры о тех людях, которых он потерял, о тех частях себя, которые он оставил лежать на автостраде номер 5.  
Когда он заканчивает, Слэш целует его снова и снова.

Он все еще думает об Иззи.

Иногда Эксл лежит без сна в темноте, слушая гудение фильтра в аквариуме Слэша и размышляя о бензоколонке. О его брате и сестре. О том, как Никки и Томми умирают от голода на улице, или как Себастьян и Рейчел уезжают в закат, или как Миссис Адлер одна воспитывает троих непослушных сыновей. О Даффе, гниющем где-то под землей.

Легче повернуть голову и увидеть Слэша рядом с ним, тихо похрапывающего с открытым ртом. Тихо, спокойно. Эксл ловит себя на том, что улыбается.

Завтра будет суббота. Это означает, что они будут спать допоздна и проснутся в одиннадцать, потом медленный, ленивый утренний секс, после завтрак в самом дешевом фаст-фуде, который они смогут найти, а затем прогулка до пляжа. Они не смогут позволить себе сделать много, но им будет достаточно бродить вокруг и говорить о всяком глупом дерьме, пока роллеры проносятся мимо. Если вокруг никого нет, Слэш будет держать его за руку.

Эксл ни разу не вспомнит об Индиане.

**Author's Note:**

> *скваттер - (сленг). лицо проживающее на жилой площади не являющееся собственником или арендодателем этой площади.  
> **капкейк(инг. cupcake) - пирожок. на русише звучит не очень, поэтому оставила инг вариант.


End file.
